


柠檬糖纸 | LEMON CANDY WRAPPER

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 乙女向。现代AU和大量私设。但主要事件大体还是按照原作来的。可能是后知后觉的远程通信恋爱故事。除了比较无聊之外应该没有雷点？最终效果有一点点伪骨科的感觉其实原本想营造的效果是青梅竹马……？这个标题我自己也不太满意但是真的起标题无能……
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 4





	柠檬糖纸 | LEMON CANDY WRAPPER

“养不熟的狼崽子！”拉顿哈给顿决意离家的那一天，你的父亲在门后吼道。

九年前，他战战兢兢地站在那扇门前，像一只刚从灾难中逃生的幼兽。实际上也差不离。出生就没有见过父亲，母亲刚死于一次仇恨犯罪带来的火灾，尚且不能完全理解这一切的男孩被各色人等层层转手，最后作为法定义务落到你父母头上——只因为律师宣称他失踪多年的父亲是你们的远亲，尽管这层血统稀薄到根本就不存在于家族记忆之中。何况他的深色皮肤和编成辫子的黑色头发和你们格格不入，使得你父亲疑虑重重。

尽管不太情愿，但你的父母比他们表现出来的要更加心软。“这样总比让他落入领养系统好。”你的母亲背地里如此劝说父亲。你躲在她的裙摆后面，看着她蹲下来给了从进门就没有说过一个字的男孩一个轻轻的拥抱。

你生在冬天，比他大三个月。何况四五岁的女孩个头窜得比男孩快，这给你一种莫名的优越感。很快你就骑着自行车耀武扬威，像展现自己的领地一样带他参观附近的街区。然后你拿出母亲为了让你们打好关系特地给你的零用钱，买了一包水果糖。

“你想要哪个口味？”你问怯生生的男孩。你们蹲在街角，头挨着头分糖果，“我推荐柠檬味。”

他顺从地从袋子里挑出亮晶晶黄色包装的糖，剥开糖纸放进嘴里。酸甜的味道让他褐色的眼睛里露出无邪的快乐，这从他母亲去世以来还是第一次。

“好吃吗？”你问道。

他点头。

“你叫什么名字来着？”你又问。他的名字似乎极其复杂，连前来拜访的律师都只是含混地说了几次。你父亲则直接管他叫“肯威小子”。

“Ratonhnhaké:ton.”他小声说。

“噢……”你眨了眨眼睛，旋即跨上自行车带路回家。领居家的女儿刚好放学，你们关系不错。“亲戚家的孩子来找你玩吗？”她礼貌地打了个招呼。

“不，他是我弟。”你咧嘴笑道，毫不在意地露出换牙期缺失的乳牙。

拉顿哈给顿非常沉默且容易紧张，在人多的场合似乎手足无措，总是把双手相握放在胸前，仿佛一种虔诚的姿势。但你很快就发现他私下里比你见过的所有伙伴都灵活。无论你们把网球打上什么奇怪的地方——天台栏杆的缝隙，某棵树的树杈之类的——他都能捡回来。而且他似乎没有什么害怕的东西，甚至对所有自然生灵有种一视同仁的亲近。当你因为天花板上的毛茸茸的蜘蛛尖叫着跑出浴室（母亲立刻对如此不体面的行为发出了警告，但你顾不上这么多），他默默用一根树枝把它送出了窗外。

“它不会害人，”回到房间之后，他说，“说不定还会吃吃蚊子什么的。”

“多于四条腿的和没有腿的我都不行！！”你裹着浴巾继续尖叫。你确信看到他耸了耸肩，这让第二天早上你给他编头发时多用了两分力，让他几乎打翻了自己的麦片粥。

“你要一直留着这种女孩儿发型直到上学吗，肯威小子？”父亲在报纸后面不耐烦地说。

“拉顿哈给顿，爸爸，都两年了你还不会说他的名字吗？”你撅嘴。

“如果他要去上学的话，最好还是换个名字，也换个发型。”父亲无视你继续说道，“否则会有很多……麻烦。”

拉顿哈给顿无意改变自己的外貌和名字。这对你来说丝毫不是问题，毕竟你们个子还没有橱柜高，任何脱离或不脱离日常的东西都意味着探险。比如打赌谁能在黑暗的地下室待更长时间，披着床单埋伏在床下装鬼，和邻居熊一样的阿拉斯加犬赛跑……你们的社区中有种中产式的、表面功夫的礼貌，所以最初几年他没遇到过什么大麻烦。不过他显然并不乐意像你一样和社区里的其他孩子玩耍。那时候你没能意识到，拉顿哈给顿对你的让步——允许你折腾他的头发和辫子，允许你故意把冰凉的手贴上他的脸，允许你偷走他盘子里的甜食——到底意味着什么。

然而麻烦还是来了。脱离了体面父母的控制，学校里的孩子们暴露出一种残忍的本性。最初他总在你看不到的地方“跌倒”，带着擦伤的膝盖和胳膊上淤青躲进卧室。那时候你们已经不睡同一间房的上下铺，你透过门缝看到他对着窗外发呆。接着你也成为连带的目标——尽管不是通过直接的暴力。女孩们聚在一起窃窃私语，在看到你的时候哄笑着散去。你的抽屉里开始出现昆虫，每次拉顿哈给顿涨红着脸帮你把它们请出窗外的时候，都得到围观孩子们讽刺的掌声和讪笑。

某个晚上，你又一次揣着药品和半块苹果派溜进他二楼的房间，却没有找见他的踪影。他已经跳过了当天的晚饭。窗户大开，外面的小树经过六年的成长已经枝繁叶茂。一种莫名的惊恐促使你跑到窗前：“拉顿——”

“嘘！上面。”熟悉的柔和声音从屋顶传来。

“你是怎么上去的？！”你拼命探出脑袋，拧着脖子向上看。在没有月亮的晚上，藏身于阴影的少年只有眼中若有微光。

“从树上。我来帮你。”他说，敏捷地从屋顶跳回到树桠，伸出一只手。奇怪的是，你从来没有想过拒绝他的邀约，只是战战兢兢地踩上窗台，试探性地往树枝的方向移动。他几乎手把手地帮你爬上两个树杈，等你狼狈地趴在屋顶上，再轻巧地落在你旁边。

“没有那么难吧。”他竟然在笑。如果是平时，你一定会嘴硬地反驳回去，但那一刻你只觉得这份笑容实在久违，几乎只在他和动物独处的时候才会出现。

“比起那个，”适应了屋顶上的黑暗，你伸出手指比划了一下，“你脸这里又肿了。”

他沉默地接过你手上的瓶子，往脸上抹药膏，然后同样安静地吃完已经冷掉的派。你不知道能说些什么，你已经很久不知道该对他说什么了。月光的缺席让天上的星星变得格外清晰耀眼，无云的夜空降下凉风。拉顿哈给顿在上面呆了多久，在想些什么？你只知道你的母亲忧心忡忡，并且试图和学校交涉。但这只能让那些孩子暂时收敛，甚至起到反效果。她坚持开车送你们上学而不让你们乘校车，并叮嘱你们放学一定结伴而行。在拉顿哈给顿拒绝出现在餐桌旁的那些晚上，你总能在厨房发现她“忘记收拾”的食物。童年的甜蜜色彩正在从你们身上褪去，泥泞而危机四伏的现实在面前铺开，等着你们一脚踏入，挣扎其中。

“那些人——他们蠢而且坏！”你愤然说道。

不久你爬上屋顶也变得轻车熟路。那时的你不会知道，直到多年后，拉顿哈给顿窗前的那棵树依旧是你会爬的唯一一棵。你熟悉它枝桠的伸展，叶片在夜风中摇曳的轻柔声响，随着四季变化的枯荣姿态。你甚至突发奇想逞父母不注意的时候，在清晨蹲在树上敲窗把他弄醒。

“你不能再这样做了。”他揉着眼睛，打开窗户把你放进房间。

“为什么不行？”你继续嬉笑地用冰凉的掌心去捧他还带着睡意的热乎乎的脸，就像从前你从上铺偷溜下来做的那样。不过他的个头已经追上了你，脸也不如原来圆润，握着你手腕的手上还多了几分力气。

“……不小心掉下去怎么办。”他说，尽管这不是全部的原因。

当他不想见任何人，也把窗户紧紧关上的时候，你就从门下的缝隙里递字条给他，有时候裹着一两块糖或者巧克力。作为回报，你时常在自己房间的地板上发现叠成动物形状的糖纸，很偶尔还有写在便条纸上的只言片语：

“Thank you, sister.”仅此而已。

但事情还在变坏。有一两次，拉顿哈给顿的失踪甚至惊动了警察。凌晨三点，当警笛终于远去，你母亲忙着安抚愤怒的父亲的时候，你把他拉到浴室清理头发上干涸的泥水和血迹，而他全程回避着你的目光无声无泪地哭泣。十四岁的整个秋天，你花更多时间坐在屋顶上，等着他不知道什么时候会爬上去坐在你旁边。没有语言也没有触碰，直到太阳西沉月亮东升。你用余光偷看他仰视夜空的侧脸。那些语焉不详的出走，每一次都让他变得更沉默、更凌厉，消磨掉他身上温吞和柔软的部分。仁慈的月光为他深色的皮肤镀上一层淡淡的光泽，仿佛什么莫霍克英灵将要降临在他身上。在这个远离森林和山峦的地方，他的存在仿佛口耳相传的传说故事本身，熟悉而触不可及。

屋顶上静止的时间并没有阻止命运三女神的手编织难以捉摸的道路。一个尖尖的扇形标志突然出现在拉顿哈给顿的生活中。“他们说知道我父亲的事，知道我母亲去世的真相。”他告诉你。而你急于说服他这些不知道从哪里冒出来的人一定从属于什么乱七八糟的邪教团体，只是为了蛊惑他从而壮大自身的力量。但你们都过于年幼，几乎仍是孩子，对自己所持的观念犹豫不决，甚至连世界的真实状况都未曾了解，何谈自己的感受甚至更加复杂的持续上千年的秘密战争。你竭尽全力为他越加频繁的外出打掩护，忍受着自己的童年玩伴和兄弟愈行愈远，直到一次爆发的矛盾将他彻底推开。

“导师？什么导师？你才十四岁，而鬼知道这群人是谁，要带你去什么地方！”你深知父亲如此表现不是他的本意，但他就是学不会控制自己的脾气，“去童子军过家家也比这相信这群满口胡言的骗子好！”

在脾气方面，拉顿哈给顿也半斤八两。你和母亲夹在男人和男孩中间，力图避免争吵升级为肢体冲突。

“你敢踏出这个家一步，就别再回来！”父亲怒吼，“滚得越远越好，养不熟的狼崽子！”

很难说父亲是否后悔说出这句话。别的叛逆期少年也许只把它当作威胁，但拉顿哈给顿不会。他拖着行李（其中有你母亲坚持给他的家里最柔软的一卷羽绒床垫），走出九年前他第一次踏入的家门，而父母都一动不动，阴沉着脸。你不敢当着他们的面从前门追出去，所以再次翻出二楼房间的窗户，手中捏着一张潦草写就的便条和你兜里最后一块水果糖。

“给我写信，”你好不容易追上他，上气不接下气，把手里的东西重重地塞给他，“这是邻居的地址，我爸妈不会发现的。”

他点点头。你应该拥抱他的，或者像你喜欢的那样，在冬日的寒气中用冰凉的手去贴他的脸。但你心中涌起的悲伤和仿佛永远都不会再见到他的预感让你无法作出任何动作。从这一天开始，拉顿哈给顿似乎成为了这个家里的禁忌话题。日复一日，你只能从邻居家女儿手中得到他的只言片语。他告诉你那个组织并不是骗子；是的，他们有些危险，但确实知道关于他父亲的事情。

除此之外，他几乎报告的笔触写就的信件只聚焦于他的日常。他告诉你的东西和童子军平时做的都差不多，比如在森林中训练，学习包括狩猎在内的野外生存技巧。你确信他很喜欢这些事，因为它们所占的篇幅比其他的都要多。他简短地提到山野中的风景，他能爬的更多种类的树，春天羽毛绚丽的鸟儿和冬天齐膝的深雪，还有比城市明亮得多的月亮和星星。

他还提到他新的名字，“现在他们叫我康纳”。

于此同时，你的地址不断变化，从邻居家换成了波士顿的寄宿高中，纽约的大学，因为短暂的工作和变化的学业不断更换的公寓……

不知何时起，他信件的间隔变得不稳定，有时数个月杳无音讯，有时又在一周间如雪片飞来，同时尽量做到有问必答。你询问他是否和所有当代年轻人一样使用社交网络和即时通讯，他解释说私人电子设备和这些对隐私不友好的通讯工具都不被允许使用——他依旧拒绝告诉你他究竟在做什么，可能是某种军事机构，某种民间武装。他留给你的通信地址并非他的住址，更像某个联络点。你询问他是否需要经济支持，他告诉你他现在有个做海上贸易的副业，并附上一张轮船照片。他几乎不给你寄自己的照片，即使有也是角落里一个模糊的人影（当然你寄给过他不少，你自己的和父母以及朋友的），但各种奇怪的小玩意络绎不绝。有各地明信片、彩色的羽毛、风干的红叶、石头和绳子做成的手串，动物毛皮做成的柔软小挂饰等等。

“不必在意我回信的频率，”他写道，“请继续在你方便的时候给我写信，我一定会读，一封不落。Yours, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

直觉告诉你，拉顿哈给顿的所有信件都报喜不报忧。不过你没有资格指责他。你的确向他抱怨过一两个自私的男人，过于刁难的教授，智商不在线的同学或者同事。但比起逐渐填满你药柜的精神科药物，信箱中体检机构和心理咨询师的账单，床头出现得更加频繁的酒精饮料，这些都不是问题。

你告诉他你选了一个方言方向的冷门语言学专业——你并不讨厌，只是工作非常繁琐，而且除了留校任教之外几乎没有别的出路。你讲述田野调查时看到的种种神奇，解释语言的差异如何改变人们认知世界的方式。“所以从巴别塔竖立的那一天起人类就不可能再度团结起来。”你写道。“也许有一天我也能学会你的母语。”你停顿了一下，决定略去下半句。（你本想加上“这样说不定能更加理解你的世界”。）

你同时谨慎地哀叹你眼中日益分裂的人群和视点。“也许拜我们亲爱的新总统所赐……”狂热的支持者和反对者一样可怖，而各种“没用的研究科目”被削减的经费使得科研更难顺利进行，也影响到了教职的缺口。“但更令我担心的，拉顿哈给顿，是你们这样的人处境会更加艰难。”

“不用担心，这些事最终会得到解决。”他回信说，“请保持耐心。”

在漫长的通信过程中，你们曾经在波士顿见过一面。他提前一周来信，告诉你他所搭乘的货船将在波士顿港停留一天。你比船靠岸的时间早一个小时来到港口，太阳才刚刚从水雾中升起，让棱角分明的城市忽然变得柔和，海上开阔的视野让你觉得自己此刻可以置身于世界上的任何一个角落。

刚开始你没有认出他来——能认出来才见鬼了。面前久经你不了解的事物洗礼的高大年轻人可以把你一把拎起来转上两圈。除了深色皮肤和黑色发辫之外，他好像和你记忆中的拉顿哈给顿没有丝毫相似，直到你看到那双不知为何依然保留了些许孩子气的眼睛，像儿时尝到糖果一样，在捕捉到你的身影时忽然变得生动。

“我都快认不出你了。”你说。

“你一点没变。”他回应。街上每一处玻璃和镜子映出的影像都告诉你这句话完全是胡扯。除了年龄，实际生活中持久的压力和忧虑早已让你变得远不如儿时富有生气。但拉顿哈给顿不会撒谎，因为他看待事物的方式与你不同。

你们钻进最近的一家咖啡店，因为没有吃早饭，你的肚子早已咕咕叫了。“你想要什么？”你站在糕点柜前问他，“我推荐这家店的柠檬挞。”

“那就柠檬挞。”尽管音色低沉不少，但他轻柔的说话方式一如从前。坐在桌前，你拿出年长三个月的放肆盯着他吃你喜欢的甜品。他的脸上多了一道疤痕，但并不影响他的容貌。不知奇怪的组织喂了他什么让他变得如此壮实，每一块肌肉的线条都透过厚实的连帽衫显现出来。他吃东西的时候十分认真，近乎带有一种虔诚，双手的动作也和之前一模一样。

在你用叉子拨弄盘中糕点碎屑的时候，他拘谨地询问你的父母是否安好，但在你建议他挑个节日前去拜访的时候沉默不语，又在你给他看系在包上的兔毛挂饰时——那是他之前寄给你的——变得高兴起来。

必须承认，波士顿不是一个适合闲逛的城市。但拉顿哈给顿会和一群孩子一起被表演一人乐队的老者吸引，或者看着肤色各异连路都走不稳的幼童在浅浅的水池里扑腾作一团。你惊讶于他无数次途径波士顿，但似乎没有好好游览过这座城市。

“我只是不太会来这些地方。”他做了个手势。公共绿地，水族馆，出租花园，儿童游乐场……它们让你绝望地回忆起远去的童年。在十余年的通信中你依旧找不到能把他带回来的迹象，他已经完全地、坚定地走在他自己选择的道路上，谨慎地挑选能够在你面前暴露的生活片段。你对此感到极度烦躁，却又无可奈何。你坐在他身边的长椅上，阳光普照，世间一切平和，周围遍布因无知而美丽的孩童。你沉默地向你并不相信的唯一真神或八百万神灵祈祷，祈祷拉顿哈给顿的归来。

至于归来到何处，你低头看着自己的掌心，心中没有答案。

告别的时候，你们像一对略有生疏的朋友，轻轻地行了两个贴面礼。你只有踮着脚尖扶着他的胳膊才能做到。他承诺会继续写信，并为时常迟来的回信道歉，然后放你回到杂乱的、窒息的日常之中。

现在，你在纽约布鲁克林区一个勉强可以负担租金的狭窄公寓里，在咖啡和啤酒气味的萦绕下修改已经被退回数次的论文。离你手边不远的盒子里装着这几年积攒的拉顿哈给顿的所有信件，他寄来的明信片和小饰品被你挑出一些夹在墙上的格子挂架上。你显然忘了时间，当你揉着肩膀离开座位的时候，发现窗外万籁俱寂，就连傍晚时堆在人行道旁的垃圾袋都不知不觉消失了。你把空的咖啡罐弹进垃圾桶——都怪这玩意儿让你昼夜不分。

这时，门口的一声闷响让你警惕起来。你在脑子里迅速地过了一遍有可能在这个时间点拜访你的亲切友人——结论是没有。你的房间里没有什么能称得上武器的东西，你开始后悔谢绝了一位朋友曾经想送你一对哑铃的提议。

又是一声闷响。这种绝非正常的敲门方式更加重了你的疑虑。你没有打开玄关的灯，小心翼翼地走到门边，透过猫眼往外看。是一个模糊的人影，戴着兜帽，似乎有几分熟悉。你的心沉了一下，抱着某种难以言说的期待和情绪最深处掩埋多年的隐隐怒气，轻手轻脚地打开了门。

是他。尽管他穿着你从未见过的奇怪长袍，帽檐遮住大半张脸，你还是在一片昏暗中认出了他。

“拉顿——”

“嘘！”他低声说，是毋庸置疑的命令语气，“把门关上。”

事发突然，你下意识地照做。等你打开灯，才发现自己面对的是何种事态。他长袍腹部的位置一片殷红，刺鼻的血腥味告诉你这绝非什么万圣节装扮。而拉顿哈给顿仿佛在进门之后就丧失了支撑他到来的意志，此刻正沿着墙滑坐在地板上。

你不体面地冒出一句脏话，第一反应是去够你的手机按出紧急通话：“我们得叫救护车，还有警察。”

听到这句话，他不得不又鼓足力气爬起来，一手捂住伤口，另一只手按住你的手腕：“别打电话，别联系任何人。”清楚地看到你露出“这人疯了”的神情，他虚弱地补充了一句：“相信我。”

你花了一秒钟盯着自己沾上鲜血的手腕，像被烫了一样跳起来。你一边用近乎咒骂的语气要他迟早为此作出解释，一边翻箱倒柜找出在柜子深处吃灰的医药箱，用尽你从通识教育课上学来的医疗知识和箱子里的碘伏纱布还有绷带存货帮他处理伤口，喂给他说明书允许的最大剂量的抗生素和止痛片，找出所有能用上的垫子和毯子，直到他依旧脏兮兮但至少被勉强包扎过地躺在你的单人床上。

“我很抱歉。”他安静地说。

你无法在黑暗中继续凝视那双眼睛，那双依旧属于少年的眼睛。你听见他断断续续含混不清地说起什么着火的房子，什么追捕，什么断裂的地板，什么跌倒，什么破损的木头，还有一遍又一遍地试图说服你这种情况算不了什么。

你把手放在他的额头上，确认他没在发烧。指尖触到他剃过的头发，拂过他脸上的油彩。房间里如今充斥着汗水、煤灰、血液和消毒水的味道，刺激得你的鼻头发酸，但又使你毫无困意，冷静超绝。他终于不再说话，打量了一会儿你和你的房间，打量他寄给你的明信片，挂饰，因为盒子被打翻而散落的信件。

“我明早就走。”他郑重地看着你，“谢谢。”

刚才还掩埋着的怒气一瞬间被掀翻了盖子，你用尽可能低的声音尖叫起来：“你明天要是踏出这扇门一步，就再也别想回来。”

话音刚落，父亲多年前的怒吼和少年的背影充满了你的脑海，使你惊恐地捂住了自己的嘴：“我不是那个意思拉顿哈给顿……”

他不置可否，眨眨眼睛，神色显出困意。看来刚才在一片混乱中你哄骗他吞下的半片劳拉西泮开始起作用了。待他沉睡如同驯服的兽类，你挤开一些垫子躺在床沿，保持危险的平衡以紧贴着他，额角碰着额角，双唇差之毫厘。上次像这样同床共枕还是八岁的时候，但你从未用这样的神色审视过他的鼻梁、嘴唇、颧骨、耳廓、喉结，乃至裹在毛毯中的结实身体，被暂时卸下的利刃和各种武器，潜藏在他脑海中的神明和信条——一切从内而外使他成为拉顿哈给顿、又抛弃这个名字成为康纳的东西。

也是你如今无比渴望的东西；是此刻使你轻轻颤抖、从眼中流出泪水的东西。

再度醒来，你发现自己舒服地陷在床铺中央，而他毫不意外地不知所踪。散落的信件被简单地归整到一边，他甚至费心带走了装着沾血纱布和棉花团的垃圾袋。你焦躁地叹了口气，走到桌前，发现他给你留了一张字条，全部用大写字母写成：

_DO NOT WAIT FOR ME._   
_LOVE YOU, sis._

_Ratonhnhaké:ton._

字条旁边用一支笔压好的，是一张折叠整齐的亮晶晶的黄色糖纸。多年的保存让它格外平整，也有些斑驳掉色。这足以让你抓起离你最近的一件外套，胡乱蹬上一双运动鞋，披头散发脸也没洗就冲出门去。你忘了钥匙忘了手机忘了清晨必须服下一把药片的医嘱，也忘了你根本不知道他会去哪里要做什么。你只是没命地奔跑，仿佛你们俩二十七年被编织得极为蹩脚的命运在背后狰狞地追逐。一路上这个世界上最大的都市正在醒来，反光玻璃霓虹招牌汽车喇叭所有的东西都在宣告你们的分离。你跑得如此用力以至于肺部仿佛正在灼烧，但你不会停止直到你或他任意一方被对方找到。

“我没有等你，”到时候你就可以说，“我来找你了。”

Fin.

2020-01


End file.
